Deadpan Love, Revisited
by gwaihir100
Summary: Raven very calmly takes charge of a relationship with Beast Boy. I originally wrote the first part under the name Gwaihir10 some time ago. I forgot how to access that account but have since remembered. It is available on this site, titled "Deadpan Love" and will be continued there.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm getting antsy," Beast Boy said from out of nowhere.

Raven glanced up from her book, peering at him from her end of the couch. He was stretched out to the limits of his diminutive stature which left ample room for her to sit with only minimal, largely accidental contact. The only other Titan in the room was Cyborg, sitting low and easy in one of the chairs. "Antsy?" she asked. "Is this some kind of prelude to you turning into an ant?"

"No," he said, nudging her with his foot, which she tolerated with good grace. "I mean I feel like doing something."

"So do something," she said, going back to her book.

"No," he said. "I want to do something with you."

Raven put her book down and sort of shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

"Well," he said, slightly drawing out the word. Raven felt a now famaliar combination of mild amusement, annoyance and affection. She knew quite well that he had something in mind that he felt he would have to persuade her into. "It occured to me a few minutes ago that we've only been on two dates."

She gave him a look that he read as easily as she had him. She thought that what he was saying was patently ridiculous but she had learned exactly how often there was a method to his madness. It made him grin. She replied with the smallest eye roll. "What do you mean? We're together constantly. Too constantly sometimes."

"You love it," he said dismissively. Cyborg chuckled but both ignored it.

"We have not just been on two dates," she said dismissively.

"Have so."

"We've done tons of stuff. Eating out, you know... stuff."

"Group activities don't count. I mean a real date. Just the two of us and pre-planned, romantic activities."

"We stayed at that B&B. That was nice," she said.

"That was a stakeout. We neither used the bed nor did we eat breakfast." That was the first part of this conversation that caught Cyborg's full attention. As much as he made an effort to be a good friend and respectful neutral party, there were certain things that he simply didn't need to know about Raven and BB as a couple. Not that it was any of his business but you can't help being curious about your friends and their happiness. Yes. That worked. This was in no way an unseemly curiosity. Did they... use beds?

Raven made an acquiescent half-shrug. "Okay. That's true. What about..." she trailed off, thinking. She was dangerously close to being forced to admit he was right. "Group activities don't count?" He shook his head. "OK, if you insist, we've only been on two dates."

"Two dates in four months," he said plaintively. "I feel I'm being taken for granted."

"I gotta say," Cyborg interjected, "two dates in four months is not impressive."

"Oh, no," Raven replied sarcastically, "What will we do? We only became a couple in order to impress you. We worry about it constantly."

"Good. You two clearly can't be trusted on your own," Cyborg said. "You better step it up. You're dropping the ball and I got a biannual performance review planned."

Raven rolled her eyes and very deliberately picked her book back up. Beast Boy opted to just ignore it. Starfire had walked into the room in time to hear Cyborg's remark and asked "What are we reviewing biannually?" she asked.

"Mine and Rae's relationship apparently," Beast Boy said, becoming a bit annoyed now.

Starfire looked confused "Would a biannual review not be for two more months?" Raven tried her best to hide her annoyance and exasperation. She failed. "Also, they have been out on a real date only twice and that would make for a very poor review." For once, the powerful, beautiful, innocent alien contrived to look just a little too innocent. Cyborg enjoyed a belly laugh, Starfire covered her mouth and tried not to giggle. Beast Boy grinned despite himself and Raven again tried to mask her response and failed.

Now it was Robin who came in and inserted himself into the conversation. He leapt gracefully over the back of the couch and landed neatly, his laptop under his arm. "What's funny?" he asked.

"Apparently, Gar and I," Raven said acidly.

Robin's eyebrows went up but he didn't respond. Cyborg spoke up hesitantly. "I'd say that's a radical interpretation of the subtext."

Raven stood abruptly and spoke to the room in general. "I'm sorry. No one has said anything out of line. I'm just having a bad day. Excuse me." She left the room amidst quick apologies from Cyborg and Starfire acknowledged with a tiny wave. As she passed Beast Boy, he raised one hand from where he lay and she took it quickly, releasing it as she passed. It was really more of a handshake than anything else but it was as public as their displays of affection got.

Starfire watched her go, concerned that they had upset her. Robin opened his laptop and began working intently. Cyborg watched Beast Boy. The younger hero had smiled up at her as she took his hand in passing and then relaxed with every sign of unconcern. "Not going after her?" he asked.

"Nah, not yet." Beast Boy said. "Something's bugging her but it isn't you guys kidding her. I'll let her get the edge off and then I'll talk to her."

Cyborg considered his friend and made just a little adjustment in how he thought of Beast Boy and of his two friends as a couple. "I take it back. You guys are just fine."

"I'm aware," Beast Boy said, not without some asperity.

A bit less than an hour later, Gar stepped into Rae's room. She came out of her meditations and settled onto the bed. "Are they upset?"

"Of course not." He stepped towards her and they exchanged a quick hug. He sat on the bed near her. "So, he said, "It seemed to me there was more going on then the obvious."

Rae nodded and sighed. "There was more." He started to speak but she knew very well it was going to be some variant on "If you want to talk, I'm here and if not that's OK" so she forestalled him. "It's just..." she hesitated, formulating her words and he waited silently. "You were talking about us having only been on two dates. After two comes three and you know what the romantic comedy, bad sitcom trope about third dates is."

"Oh," he said, sounding distressed. "Rae, I hope you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I knew. You would never be so cavalier." She hesitated and actually opened her mouth and shut it. Gar waited. She shook her head and chuckled ruefully. "There is no way to say this without sounding either maudlin or stupid." Rae reached towards him and he moved to hold her. She settled comfortably with her back to him. "I think it would be nice if we did go on a third date," she said softly. "A real third date." His eyes opened wide enough that had they been in nearly any other situation she would have laughed. "Gar... that B&B actually was really nice."

He nodded slowly, letting her words and their implications sink in. "Yeah," he said quietly. "It was." They shared a slow, sweet smile and Gar waited to see what she would do. Rae could be hard to predict and he had quickly learned that when she was like this, it was best to let her have her head. It was just as likely that she would need to pull back and meditate as anything else. She turned in his arms and touched his face. She wanted to say something but felt flustered and embarrassed. It bothered her that she still felt that way with him sometimes. He leaned in, sliding his hand into her hair and kissing her. They separated after a long, wonderful moment.

"I like your hair," he said, amusement in his voice. That got an honest smile out of her. "I have for a while."

"You're weird," Rae said fondly. She had quickly realized exactly how much he liked her hair and while she would never say anything and embarrass him, it privately both amused and pleased her... mostly the former. Since they became a couple, she had let her sensible, short bob begin to grow out.

They kissed again, resting their faces very close together on her pillow. "Am not," he whispered. His hand settled on her hip and began moving slightly, stroking her side and back. She smiled her barely-there smile and he pulled her in close.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then, an alarm sounded. Gar rolled over on his back and actually banged his head against the headboard. Raven sagged and lowered her forehead onto his shoulder with a theatrical groan. "Is there any way we can plausibly claim not to have heard it?" she asked. After lying limply for a few breaths, she rolled off him and he bounced to his feet.

"Time to go to work," he said.

They hurried downstairs together, where the other three Titans stood around the large monitor. It was paused showing several police cruisers parked tactically around a bank. "This is from a few minutes ago," Robin said as he started the recording. A man in a black, bulky costume stepped out the door. "They aren't firing because there are hostages," Robin murmured.

"He's wearing armor," Cyborg said, taking control of the viewer, pausing and zooming in. "That looks like Kevlar." He zoomed in closer and added "No threat plates." He restarted the video. The man jumped into the air, flying out of the top of the image and reappeared from above, slamming down on a cruiser. It was smashed nearly flat. He then flipped it over and grabbed the wreck in one hand. Cyborg again paused. "He bent the axle. With just his grip."

"And then he one-handed the car about four blocks and into the ocean," Robin said. "He's tough and he's still there. Keep your distance. Let's go."

They arrived at the scene quickly and Robin went straight to the officer in charge. The other four stood together watching the building. They all tensed as the door opened and a deep voice called, "Hold Fire! Hostages coming out! Hold Fire!" One by one, several people ran from the building and to the waiting police. After a few minutes, the stream halted.

Robin ran over to the Titans. "All hostages accounted for, now…"

The bank door opened again and the man in the black armor stepped out. "Hey," he called calmly with a small wave.

The Titans exchanged confused looks. Finally, in a very tentative voice, Robin said, "Hey?"

"So," the man said, "We're going to fight. We all know that. What say we give these nice folks a chance to clear out before we start tearing the place up?" His accent wasn't thick but it was clearly southern. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I'll wait."

His declaration stunned the Titans. They actually huddled up. "Is he serious?" Cyborg said is a whisper.

"I think he may be," Robin said. "In any case, if he's willing to let the area clear out, whatever his goal is, we need to do it. I'll tell the police. Get ready in case he changes his mind." He walked away.

Cyborg stepped a little way away from the group. "So," he called. "What do we call you?"

The man shrugged. "Mike," he said.

"Mike?" Cyborg said dubiously. "Not super- mega- awesome man or something?"

"Mike's fine," he said.

"What do you want, Mike?" Starfire asked. He only shrugged in reply. Around them, the police cars began to pull out. Most of the civilians were already gone. "Are you aware that we must subdue you and you will have to answer to the authorities?"

"There's many a slip betwixt the cup and the lip, kid." He grinned at her confused expression. "Hell, I'll tell you what. You guys can even say 'go' to start us off. I know how much you like that."

From off to his left, much to everyone's surprise, Robin said. "Fine. Teen Titans go!" A lot happened at once. Several of Robin's explosive projectiles struck him, which he more or less ignored. Starfire began throwing her green bolts in rapid succession. Beast Boy transformed into his T. Rex form. Raven levitated in to the air and formed her protective shields. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Mike launched himself through the air in a flat trajectory. He was blindingly fast and slammed into Raven's shield before it was completely formed. It shattered into black shards that faded out as they scattered. He struck Raven once across the jaw and she went down hard. The remaining Titans had to hold fire for fear of hitting her. The green T. Rex bellowed and charged, jaws wide open to bite. Mike ducked under the massive maw and drove upwards with his legs and body, striking with an enormous uppercut. Beast Boy's head snapped up with a cracking sound. It didn't knock him out or jar him back into his human form but it did make him wobble drunkenly and almost tip over.

Robin vaulted through the air, spinning and delivering a kick with power that utterly belied his small frame. Mike's head was moved a few inches and he grunted. Robin was bounced away, hitting the ground gracefully. "He's heavy," Robin barked, "like really heavy!"

"About half a ton," Mike said conversationally. He swung at Robin a few times but was evaded. His attacks were inhumanly fast but he not fast enough to cancel the vast difference in their skill levels. He didn't notice that Robin was leading him into an open field of fire. Starfire and Cyborg opened up on him while Beast Boy moved to flank him on the right as Robin was on the left. He took the incoming fire with a gasp of pain, covering his face with crossed arms, but weathered it. After a moment, when the onslaught slaked, Robin began an acrobatic series of attacks. Their purpose was clearly not to do real damage but rather to distract. Beast Boy was in position to take advantage and stormed in, bent low, and bit. Mike looked up at and saw it coming. "Well, crap," he said in a phlegmatic tone. The massive jaws closed cleanly and Beast Boy chomped, shook and threw him. As he arced through the air, both Cyborg and Starfire struck him and he flew in a much higher arc out over the city.

Beast Boy transformed back into himself and he had blood starting from his mouth. Raven was moving and moaning, a livid bruise already starting on her chin and cheek. "Jesus, Rae, can you hear me?" he said as he slid to a stop on his knees next to her.

She moved spasmodically but looked towards him. Her eyes were unfocused and she slurred, "Bleeding…" Beast Boy checked her for wounds, finding none. "No," she said, her voice clearing a little, "you…"

"I bit my tongue when he hit me," Beast boy said quickly. "No big." She nodded and slumped down. "Rob!" he called, "Raven's down!"

"OK. Stay with her. We're going after him," Robin yelled back. He gave the leader a nod and just as he was about to turn to her, a sudden, loud whistle made him look up. A car was hurdling through the air with frightening speed.

It struck Starfire in midair, drawing a pained cry. She was carried through the air and the huge force of the flying vehicle slammed her into a wall, shattering stone and leaving it blood stained. She fell gracelessly to the ground and hit like a bag of sand, limp and heavy. Mike was visible atop a building where the car had come from. He jumped down at a surprised Cyborg, taking a sonic blast full in the face for his trouble. The Kevlar jacket he wore was shredded and his skin rippled in waves with the force of it. The trajectory of his jump having been altered by the impact, Mike landed several yards away from his target but was up and moving instantly. Cyborg stepped to meet him rather then firing again.

Robin was checking on Starfire and Beast Boy was still with Raven, whose eyes were clearing and voice was stronger, "I'll live. Go help." Beast Boy spun away, transforming back into his T-Rex form. He saw that Cyborg had closed with their enemy, trying to match him on straight strength and durability. They stood toe to toe, both swinging away with power and and deliberate regularity. It looked for a moment that Cyborg might prevail but he took a blow to the face and staggered backwards, stunned. Mike's hand flashed out, grabbing the hero's elbow and simply ripped his arm off. Beast Boy's T-Rex shadow fell over them and Mike spun, using the metal limb as a club, landing a terrible blow to Beast Boy's jaw as he crouched to bite again that lifted the huge dinosaur slightly off its feet. Beast Boy transformed back into his human form in mid air, hit the ground hard, and didn't move. Cyborg was distracted by his friend's fall and the now mangled arm caught him across the head and he went down, a piece of his facial cowling flying lose.

Mike stepped back and surveyed the area. Raven was struggling to rise. Beast Boy and Starfire were out. Cyborg was moving slowly but was clearly badly damaged, with sparks and blue discharges coming from the stump of his arm and from the damaged plating on his face. Robin was unhurt and cautiously approaching. They made eye contact. "About what I figured," Mike said. Robin hurled another explosive, which didn't seem to faze him too much. He jumped away, vaulting easily to the top of a skyscraper and then away out of sight.

"Great," Robin muttered. "He can leap tall buildings in a single bound."

Normally, Robin wanted to deconstruct such a disastrous encounter as soon as possible but his team was just so thrashed, other than him, that he scheduled the post-mortem for the next day. Rae and Gar took advantage and went straight upstairs to her room. He went to her sink and washed his face to get off the blood and discovered that in addition to his bitten tongue he also had two broken teeth. She felt gross and nasty but didn't care enough to shower or do anything but collapse into bed. They both had ice packs on their faces and were loaded up on painkillers. Gar flopped into her desk chair. "That guy kicked our asses," she said.

"Nothing like getting your ass kicked to make your ass hurt. I have to go to the dentist tomorrow," Gar said mournfully. "I hate the dentist."

She tried to sit up and look at the damage but gave up when it just hurt too much. "Lose any?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Broke two," he replied. "Geez," he said. "He went through us like we were nothing. Did we even hurt him?"

"How would I know? He took me out first."

"Yeah, he did," Gar said thoughtfully. He shook his head. "How are you?"

"Hurting. He damn near broke my jaw…" she trailed off. "He could have."

"What?"

"He could have broken my jaw. Easily. He was strong enough to do that to Star and got right in Cyborg's face. He could have cracked my skull like an eggshell. He didn't."

Gar nodded. "So he isn't a murderer. That's something I guess." She shrugged, lacking the energy for much else.

He stood slowly to go back to his room. They did not, as a rule, stay overnight together. There was, of course, no question of her staying in his; that was absolutely not going to happen. Rae stirred enough to toss her cloak on the floor, toe her boots off, and arrange the comforter. Just before he reached the door, she said "Gar?" He turned. She lifted the covers. "Stay."

Robin sat at the computer, running the surveillance footage of the fight over and over, quiet and intense. After a few hours, Cyborg came in and leaned down to watch with him. "All fixed?" Robin asked absently.

"I'm good," he replied shortly, pulling over a chair. They watched a full run through together.

"Thoughts?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "He's stronger then Star, a lot stronger; and she's stronger than I am." Robin nodded agreement. "Hard to hurt. He wasn't wearing the Kevlar as armor."

Robin nodded agreement. "He probably just wanted the most durable stuff he could find."

"Yeah. The last thing a guy wants to happen in the middle of a fight is to put his business in the street, you know?" Robin gave an entirely perfunctory smile. "It got shredded but he wasn't hurt."

"That we could tell," Robin said. Cyborg looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "OK," Robin said, "it didn't hurt him." He regarded Cyborg and decided that since the older Titan was essentially second in command, this might be a teachable moment. "What else do you see?"

Cyborg knew exactly what Robin was doing. "Well, physically... damn. He might be on par with Wonder Woman. He's fast but not skilled. He couldn't lay a glove on you. He said he weighed half a ton. Highly dense tissues. Damn hard to hurt. That's one bad dude."

"Tactically?" Robin asked.

"He took out Raven first," Cyborg said. "He did it fast and didn't play around with her. With the rest of his, he took a first pass and didn't lay us out. Then, when he came back, he kind of did." He stopped and nodded. "Raven can beat him," Cyborg said with certainty, "and he knows it."


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire stood in front of the large picture window in the common area, watching the sun rise. She had been in too much pain to sleep and the medications available to her on Earth tended to be ineffective. She was wrapped in a dressing that nearly covered her entire torso. When she had been slammed into the wall, a steel support beam had been torn loose and it cut her back badly. It had taken enough stitches to close the wound that she had lost count. Her face was as quiet and still as it ever got.

Robin had finally become so fuzzy headed with fatigue that he had given up and headed for bed. He passed through the common area on the way and stopped, watching her silently for a moment. "This Mike is a fearsome warrior," she said. He walked silently to her and stood, also regarding the sunrise.

Robin nodded somberly, watching her carefully. "Yes, he is."

Suddenly, much to Robin's surprise, her eyes lit with lambent green fire and her voice coarsened. He felt actual, literal heat radiating from her as energy coalesced around her hands. "I too am a fearsome warrior and he will learn that when next we meet." She turned and looked at him with a wolf's smile, all teeth and cold eyes. Robin nearly took an involuntary step back. "You will learn his secrets and you will make a plan and he will be defeated." She visible mastered herself and gave a quick glance at Robin and then back to the view. "As sure as morning follows night."

Robin watched her curiously. They had lost fights before. Enemies had pushed and tasked them in many ways over the years. Star had seldom reacted like this. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I am angry," she said.

"Clearly," he said. "Why are you so angry? We've lost fights before."

She still didn't look at him. "Those we fight are so often ridiculous people; foolish little men who want only to feel strong because they are not. They make childish speeches and pose for the cameras. Not this Mike. He was…" she trailed off, seeking the words.

"Serious?" Robin suggested.

She nodded. "He was serious. He fought with intelligence." Her lip curled, "We have lost before but never to someone with such… casual contempt. He did not fear or respect us and was certain he could defeat us."

"He was kind of right," Robin said.

"I believe the phrase is 'that was just round one'. There is much battle yet to be done."

Raven was awakened, much to her dismay, when the morning sun hit her full in the face. Her heavy drapes had been improperly arranged, leaving a gap. She was instantly certain that it was, in some way, Gar's fault. She made a sound that sounded something like "gack!" and rolled away from the offending illumination. Unfortunately, that placed her face in unexpected and direct contact with Gar's armpit. He was awakened by a strange sensation in a surprising location and a sudden howl of outrage. He blearily saw Rae swiping at her face as she rolled out of bed and raced to her bathroom, where soap and water began being applied with vigor. "What happened?" he asked muzzily.

"You afflicted me with your gross stinkiness first thing in the morning!" she replied indignantly. "My God! It isn't coming off!" she said as she scrubbed at her nose, which had unfortunately led the charge. Beast Boy took a moment to figure out what had happened and started laughing when he did. "Stop it," she said crossly.

"Hey," he said, "You're the one that stuck your face in there."

"How can you sweat so much in your sleep?"

"Stop exaggerating," he replied, a little hurt.

Cyborg sat in front of the monitor watching the fight again. He was sure he had seen all that there was to see but the gain on his auditory system seemed to be damaged. It kept focusing oddly, picking up small sounds from seemingly random sources so he sat and fiddled with it with a short screwdriver, watching the footage mechanically to pass the time. He suddenly 'heard' a nearly painful electronic squeal and it refocused again. Distantly but with perfect clarity, he heard Beast Boy saying "You're the one who stuck your face in there." When he heard Raven's reply, he calmly, deliberately, and immediately rammed the screwdriver deep into the side of his own head, obliterating the auditory pick up.

"Don't need to hear that," he muttered to himself.

Starfire had just finished her grimly optimistic declaration when Cyborg passed through the common room on his way upstairs. "Morning, guys," he said. "I'm off to charge and catch a snooze." They both nodded bemusedly and he walked past them, grandly ignoring the looks they were giving him.

Starfire spoke hesitantly after he had left the room, "Why did Cyborg have a screwdriver in his head?" Robin gave a half shrug and opted to not consider the question too closely.

Rae came out of her bathroom still rubbing her nose as if she were about to sneeze and her face scrunched up in a way he couldn't help finding adorable. "I'm showering," she said, opening a drawer and getting out some clothes. He relaxed again and stared at the ceiling. Part of him had all but screamed to ask if he could join her but he refrained. Bad timing, considering how beat up and sore they both were. He was just about to doze back off when she emerged. She opened another dresser drawer and tossed something onto the bed. "Your turn," she said, pointing towards the bathroom.

He realized that it was clothing… his clothing. Fresh and clean and straight from her drawers. "I have clean stuff here?" He didn't remember bringing it.

She shrugged. "You left them in the gym," she said. "I tossed them in with my laundry and forgot to return them."

He felt that he should say something about it. The casual intimacy of the gesture touched him. After being utterly unable to come up with anything that didn't sound dumb, he just thanked her and went to shower. Rae lay back down and, in spite of her discomfort and the spanking new looming threat, felt content. No, not content… or not just that. She was calm but excited. The knowledge that he would be coming out of her bathroom and they would lay together and plan their day both soothed and aroused her. She considered just going in and getting in the shower with him. Emotion roiled through her at the thought and she had to tamp down hard to control it. She wasn't ready for that. Gar finished quickly and came back to bed. They automatically cuddled close, neither saying a word for a moment. Finally, he said, "Want to try to go back to sleep?"

"You can," she said. "I'm slept out."

"Me too, I guess," he replied with a sigh. They were lying on their sides, her back to him. His right arm was stretched out across the bed and her head rested on it. "How's your jaw?" he asked. "Need to get an x-ray or something?"

She shook her head, "I'll be fine. Just bruised. How about yours?"

"About the same," he said.

"We need to call Ben and get you in to see him," she said. Ben Pepin was, for all intents and purposes, the Titan's dentist and got a fair amount of work from them. He quirked a small smile at her use of "we" that she couldn't see.

"I hate the dentist."

"Stop it. Ben's nice."

"I didn't say I hate him," he replied in the tone he used when he thought he was being reasonable. "I said I hate dentists. Two different things." She didn't answer except to shake her head a little. After a moment he grunted in annoyed amusement. "I was going to kiss you but then I realized how dumb that was."

She laughed a little. "It would hurt too much right now."

"Almost worth it anyway," he said.

"Almost," she agreed. With immense reluctance, she sat up. "Go get ready and call Ben's office. We can get some food after." He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Just as he was about to stand, she stayed him with a hand on his arm. "Gar," she said.

"Yeah?"

"We just slept together," she said softly.

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

The two of them were in the kitchen for her tea and his coffee, a recent addiction that Gar had picked up, when both received a comm message from Robin. Rae was puttering with her intricate drink preparations, so he checked it. "It's to both of us," he said. "Uh... apparently we're the only ones who went to bed last night. They're all sacked out." He began typing quickly. "Now telling Robin we'll be careful... and that we'll come straight back."

"We do need to be careful," she said. "It's not likely but if we do see him..."

"I'm thinking we don't engage and call for the cavalry," he interrupted. She nodded agreement. They both had their morning cups and sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. "Rae, I've been thinking. He's going to go after you first every time we fight him. He's afraid of you."

"I think so too... not that he's all that scared of me but... yeah. I can hurt him in non-physical ways or levitate him off his feet. None of the rest of you can do that. What I don't understand is why exactly this guy just picked a fight with us and then left when he had us beaten."

Gar looked thoughtful. "Sending a message or testing us?"

"Or both," she said. "To what end?"

He shrugged. "Robin will figure it out." She nodded agreement. Even in their strange, chaotic lives some things were sure and reliable One of those was that whatever it was, Robin would figure it out. A few minutes later, she checked the time. "When is your appointment?"

"Ten," he replied.

"We need to get going," she said. They wore civilian clothes, both choosing jeans and hoodies. Their relationship had been public from the first date and was still the subject of a little media attention. Superheros were de facto celebrities and the two of them were the only couple among the younger generation of heroes; at least they were the only one that was public. They had received interview requests from several magazines targeted at teenage girls. The requests had been politely rejected. Gar wouldn't have minded but Rae was adamantly opposed to it. Local media in the city sometimes ran photos of them when they were out together so they tended to dress down. That was not terribly annoying because it was generally positive. The locals tended to think that two of the Titans dating was just adorable, which Rae hated, so they didn't hide but they didn't advertise themselves either. They flew over the bay and then went on foot.

The morning was bright with just a hint of early winter chill. They walked, close but not touching, among the crowds. A few people reacted to their presence but no one approached them. The locals were pretty used to seeing them. It took about am hour for Gar to get his two temporary caps. Rae spent the time in Ben's office meditating. Once that was done, they walked a short way to one of the restaurants in the city that had a "Titan's money is no good here" policy. They didn't often take advantage of such offers but they both sort of felt they deserved it today.

Their meals had just arrived when Gar happened to glance towards the entrance and there, standing next to the hostess stand, was Mike. He snapped from sitting slumped comfortably to rigid tension, which Rae of course saw immediately. She glanced around quickly and her eyes went wide. They both instantly thumbed the emergency alert on their communicators.

Mike smiled at the hostess, pointed at them, and walked in and straight towards them. The hostess looked terrified and began quietly clearing the people out. They both came to their feet. Mike was dressed as casually as they. In jeans and a sweatshirt, he looked every inch a middle class, middle aged man on his day off. His hair was black with a solid first step towards going salt and pepper and he wore a neatly trimmed beard that was more gray then his hair. He grinned, "I told her we needed the room. Hope you don't mind." Gar tensed and crouched in preparation for transforming. Mike made a 't' shape with his hands and said "Time out kids. I just want to talk. My word on it."

"Why should we believe you?" Beast Boy snapped. People started streaming out of the restaurant around them.

"Because I haven't lied to you yet," Mike said calmly. "Look, I know you called your people the second you saw me. I know I only got a few minutes, so you want to spend it busting this nice place all the hell up or will you hear me out?"

Gar glanced at Rae and she said, "OK. Go ahead."

"Here's the deal, kids," he said, pulling a chair from a nearby table and sitting with them. The wood creaked but held. "You'd be surprised how many chairs don't break, being as I weigh what I do. Anyway, I'm the lesser of two evils," he said. They looked confused and he went on. "I aim to get rich with these powers. The way I figure, the worst way to do that is to be all arch-enemy with you sort of folks." He paused as if to see if they had anything to say. They didn't and he went on. "So, I propose an arrangement. I'm going to control the organized crime in this city... like by the end of the week. I was pretty well into that project when I showed my face."

"How does that make you the lesser evil?" Rae asked.

"When I say control, I mean goddamn control. Less street crime. Less violence. Yeah, I'll get rich and some stuff y'all don't entirely approve of may go on but things will be better for everyone. Hell, when the inevitable next invasion of demons or aliens or robots comes in, I'll jump in and bust some heads for truth, justice and the American way. That kind of thing is bad for business. All I ask is that you don't go out of your way to come after me."

"Do you actually think we'll agree to something like that?" she replied derisively.

He stood up. "Well, time for me to be going. Run it by your boss. I got the feeling he might be a little more pragmatic then you think." He backed across the room and just as he was about to go through the door, he grinned and made the 't' gesture again. "Time in," he said as he ducked out of sight.

"You know, given everything," Gar said, looking around the empty restaurant, "we should probably pay for our food."

The rest of the team arrived moments after Mike's exit. A quick but thorough search turned up no sign of him. Apologies were made to the restaurant owners but the Titans were all certain that their money was now very good in that establishment. Raven briefed the team about what Mike had said and Robin cut off the discussion until they were back at the tower. They assembled in the sunken couch area and they all sat for a long moment without speaking. Surprisingly, Cyborg went first. "I'm kind of inclined to just say no and go after him but..."

"We have to consider it," Robin said. Star and Raven looked surprised. Beast Boy didn't respond beyond glancing between Raven and Robin.

"Are you serious?" Raven asked. "We can't. We don't get to decide what laws are OK to break."

"If we know Mike is engaging in criminal activity, we can not turn away!" Star exclaimed.

"There's always going to be street crime," Cyborg said. "We can't stop it. If this guy is serious..."

"And something tells me he is," Robin interrupted.

Cyborg nodded agreement and went on, "I repeat 'If he is serious', and it makes things a little better..." He let his voice trail off.

"Are we seriously considering this?" Raven asked. "It's capitulating to him. It's saying that we're willing to let a superhuman do as he wants just because it's easier then stopping him." A silence stretched out after her words.

"Not because it's easier, because it's a greater net good," Robin said, his hands steepled in front of his face; a sure sign of his deepest thought, "we have to be... pragmatic."

His use of the exact word Mike had choosen sent a little chill up Raven's back. She had never seen him like this. His posture was tight and his face without expression. Somehow, he managed to look dangerous. "Robin?" she said quietly. He acknowledged her only by shifting his eyes towards her. "I've never seen you look more like Batman."

"I don't think I've ever felt more like him," Robin replied. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Is our sense of..." he shook his head, searching for the words, "moral rectitude more important then a real reduction in violence?"

"No!" Starfire all but yelled. "We must stand for the right! We must be an example! It is our duty to defeat the Mike, not ally with him."

"It's a devil's bargain," Raven added, her voice raising along with Star's.

"I'm not making a decision right now," Robin said. "Cy, Star, Raven... you've all made your opinions clear. BB? You've been quiet."

"We should consider it," Beast Boy said. He didn't sound happy about it. Raven's head snapped around towards him in surprise. She stood abruptly, pulling her hoodie down with the same motion she used to hide her face when wearing her full cowl and cape and headed for the stairs. He watched her go with a frown.

"So, we're taking a break," Robin said. "We'll meet again in an hour to go over the fight."

"Make it two," Beast Boy said. "She needs a little time." He stood and watched Raven stalk up the stairs, wavered indecisively for a moment, and then followed her.

Raven would never have dreamed that any of her team would for a moment consider such a ridiculous proposition. At the core of what they did was, had to be, respect for the law. This was their world, the normal people. The parents trying to get to work so their kids could go to school. The people who just want to go have a nice lunch on a Saturday without a confrontation that could level buildings kicking off between the appetizer and the main course. It did not belong to the flawed gods and human monsters. Superhumans had to walk among them, not soar above, subject to the same laws and standards. Just because a few people had the power to defy that law didn't mean they should, no matter what the goal. How many times would people have to relearn the simple lesson that the end does not justify the means?

Her door opened and Gar walked in. For a second, she wanted to turn and rage at him for invading her space unbidden even though he had long had permission. "I need to meditate," she said, her face a mask of control and her posture rigid.

His voice was strained but he spoke carefully. "Sure… in a minute. What happened down there?"

"I need to meditate," she said again, her voice becoming dead cold.

"And I need to know what's going on," he replied. Never before, not even once, had he resisted one of her requests for the time she needed to control her feelings. She found that she resented him doing it now. He waited, crossing his arms across his chest. "Rae, sometimes my feelings matter too."

She sighed. He was obviously right but did they have to matter right now? Even thinking it made her feel petty. Taking a deep breath, she spoke slowly and very precisely. The last thing that needed to happen now was a misunderstanding caused by a lack of clarity. "Of course they do. Always. I'm just absolutely opposed to the idea of an accommodation with this criminal. It is simply wrong. I was…" she trailed off, looking away from him. She couldn't make eye contact with him just then. After steeling herself, she met his eyes. "When you said we should think about it, it really threw me. I was disappointed in you."

Gar's face froze. "OK. Disappointed. Wow," he said.

"Gar, please don't…"

He held up a hand to stop her. "No. I asked. You answered. Robin wanted to go over the fight in two hours. You probably want to meditate so I'll clear out."

For the first time in a very long time, Raven felt like she might cry. "I hurt you," she said softly, "I'm sorry." He quirked a ghost of a smile and looked at her for a long moment trying to think of something to say. "This is my fear you know," she continued, "that something from what we do would come between us. That Raven and Beast Boy would make Rae and Gar impossible."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Look, I…" The truth was she had hurt him. The idea that she was disappointed with him for something that he honestly felt was hard for him. He didn't want to give her any comfort or solace right then. The childish part of him wanted to hurt her back. Just barely, he restrained himself. "I think it's my turn to need some time and space, OK?"

"Yes," she said, "of course; but, please, Gar, come find me the instant you're ready?" He nodded and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

It was about twenty minutes before Robin's meeting was to begin when Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. "Come in," she said, her voice tight with emotional control, not expecting him. When she saw who it was, her face fell just a little. It had been a while since he had felt the need to knock before entering. "Hi," she said softly.

He went to her desk chair and sat. "Hi," he replied.

"I'm glad you're here," she said. He didn't reply. "Let me go first, please," she said. "When I said I was disappointed in you, I was being honest. That was how I felt at the time but I was wrong." He sat back and crossed his arms. "I am very serious when I say how strongly I am against any kind of arrangement with this guy. What I shouldn't have done is ignore your opinion when you disagreed with me. There is some... validity to what you said. If it saves any lives, it is worth considering. I was wrong to be so self righteous. I am not disappointed in you. I'm sorry."

Gar sat for a second, just long enough to make he nervous. He pursed his lips thoughtfully and nodded. Then he shrugged. "Okay."

Rae actually cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. Gar almost laughed. "Okay? That's it?"

"Yeah," he said, a hint of amusement in his tone. "That's it." He chuckled. "That was one hell of an apology. You covered all the bases."

"That's it?" she repeated in surprise. Gar chuckled and nodded. She fell back from sitting on her bed to lying on it. "I thought that would be harder."

"Me too," he said, "but now it's my turn." She sat up with her back to the headboard and in her anxiety, she hugged one of her pillows. "It's fine," he said. "This is not bad." Rae nodded and visibly relaxed. He took a deep breath and went on, "We can't let this happen, like you said. We're a couple that works together. True, it's a weird job and we aren't your usual kind of people..."

"Rae and Gar are more important then Raven and Beast Boy," she said. He nodded agreement. "It won't be easy but we have to keep our work and our private lives separate." He nodded again and this time he smiled. "We're Okay?"

Gar didn't answer. He stood and walked, reaching for her. She took his hand. "We are," he said. She drew him down and onto the bed with her. He sat against the headboard and she moved to him, embracing and leaning on him. After a moment, he went on, "You're really seriously against dealing with this guy, aren't you?"

"I think it is absolutely opposed to what heroes need to be," she said.

"If Robin decides to do it..."

"I'll leave the Titans," she said quickly, interrupting him. "I hate it and the thought terrifies me but I can't be a party to something like that. I just can't."

"I'm not saying this is how it would go, but what if you can't stay but I do?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Rae and Gar are more important," she repeated. "We could still be together. We would still be together."

"Might not be easy," he said.

"I can teleport, remember?" she asked. "That would easy up the whole 'long distance relationship' a lot."

"It would," he said. Gar usually made an effort to acknowledge her attempts at humor but he didn't. He was instaed thoughtful and after a second said, "Wow. We really just dealt with all that stuff, didn't we?"

"We really did," Raven said, a little surprise in her tone.

"We're like the best couple ever," he said.

"I know," she said, still sounding surprised.

Gar replied by leaning towards her. She matched him and his hand slid up into her hair, pulling her towards him. They kissed lingeringly and softly at first but a passion that surprised them both overtook them. They rolled together so that they were lying on their sides and held each other fiercely. For the first time, they willingly abandoned control. The kiss became deep and wild; hands caressed heated skin and their breath came in gasps. All around them, small items in room began vibrating and moving by themselves from the extremity of her unfamiliar emotions. It made them pull back. "Too much?" he asked. She nodded agreement and closed her eyes to recover. "Rae?" he asked. She opened her eyes. "I love you," he said. It wasn't the first time he had told her but it wasn't something they ever said casually or often. It was always something special. The room shook for a moment but she mastered herself. The remaining time before the meeting passed quickly and pleasantly. They were very nearly late.

When they arrived, Robin and Cyborg were sitting tensely near each other. Starfire was across from them, her arms crossed and visibly angry. After they sat, Robin spoke. "This guy has done a number on us," he said. "In two days he's beat us down and disrupted the team. My God, I hope this wasn't intentional. If he's that smart on top of everything else, if this is him playing us, we're done."

"First, I don't think it's as bad as all that," Cyborg said, "and he couldn't have planned it."

Robin quirked an eyebrow at him. "Sure he could have. I could have. Slade manipulated us. Lots of people could do it… Rhas Al Gul, Joker, Luthor."

"That's a pretty rarefied list," Raven said. "There aren't lots of people like that."

"True," Robin admitted. "I don't think that's the case with Mike. That's why I said 'I hope'."

"Anyway," Cyborg said, "I still say you're exaggerating. We aren't disrupted."

"Really?" Robin replied dryly. "Raven, what will you do if the team decides to take the offer?"

"You mean if you do?" she asked rhetorically. "I would leave the Titans."

Robin glanced at Cyborg, who was slack jawed and clearly stunned. "I am not surprised," Starfire said, breaking the silence. "I could feel your righteous wrath at the idea of surrendering to this man, friend Raven. I share it."

"Would you leave too?" Robin asked.

Starfire shook her head. "No. I think I feel less, a very little less, strongly then does Raven. I do fear that it would forever change the way I feel about what we do and who we are."

"No, our heads haven't been screwed with at all," Robin said acerbically. "I've heard everything I need to. There for a while, I think I did have Batman whispering in my ear. The smart thing to do is to take the deal and take him out the first time he steps too far out of line. I really wanted to find an excuse to do it."

"It's not the right thing," Raven said.

Robin smiled and nodded agreement. "Like the man said, if you can't do something smart, do something right. We're going to find him and we're going to kick one hundred percent of his ass..."

The meeting lasted about an hour. It broke up to a welcome general conviviality. Everyone seemed pleased at the outcome. Beast Boy sat back happily and regarded his friends and team. Calls for large amounts of various foodstuffs were being loudly made. He joined the chorus, thinking as he did about how drastic the change was. They had been as dour and unhappy as they ever had as a team and Robin had, with just a few words, simply fixed it. That was why he was in charge. Across the room, Raven was chatting with Star and Cyborg as Robin made the three calls required to order all the desired food. He didn't get up, choosing instead to relax and wait for someone to bring him food. He also got to watch Rae enjoying other people. She certainly cared for her friends and for the most part enjoyed their company but she seldom looked as happy doing it as she did just then. It pleased him.

Robin jumped over the back of the couch and landed sitting nest to Beast Boy. He watched the conversation for a moment too. "I wanted to talk to you," he said quietly. Beast Boy made a relaxed, 'go ahead' gesture. Uncharacteristically, Robin seemed to have trouble starting. "I respect what you and Raven have. I really do. It's been good for both of you."

"Thanks," Beast Boy said, a bit tentatively.

"You're welcome," Robin said dryly. "A big part of what we have to do to win is keep Raven in the fight. We have to protect her."

Beast Boy laughed, "A plan I can get behind."

"I bet," Robin said. "I'm kind of looking forward to it, you know. You, standing between Raven and something like him… it's gonna to be something to see, man. It's gonna be a hell of a thing."


	6. Chapter 6

Two tense days passed while they scoured the city for Mike to no avail. They traveled as a group, any forays at less than full strength having being absolutely forbidden by Robin. No sign of Mike could be found. Formal training gave way to exercise pretty much used only as stress relief, except for Beast Boy. When he wasn't out pursuing a lead with the group he was in the gym.

It reached the point that Raven, in a reversal of their usual roles, prepared a meal for him when he seemed to be skipping dinner and took it to him. The door opened and what she saw surprised her. He wasn't using the weights or machines and the martial arts accouterments were idle. She watched him curiously as he stood still, his back to her and the door, bathed in sweat and breathing heavily. He visibly steeled himself for some kind of effort and in an eye blink, he was gone. A hummingbird buzzed a few feet towards the weight rack and was suddenly replaced by a massive gorilla, far larger than any living animal. That was when it hit her. Usually when Gar transformed there was a moment, a bare second, where he didn't move. He was moving now. In the brief instant before the transformation was complete, he had seized a weight bar that she noticed was loaded to exactly half a ton and flung it across the room. The instant the massive piece of steel left his hands, he was a hummingbird again. In that flash of time, she saw the gorilla's face contort with pain. Then he was in the middle of the room and back to his familiar T-Rex shape. He smashed the reinforced wall with his massive tail and again, without stopping, shrunk. It appeared he was becoming something small, possibly the hummingbird again but he instead became himself in mid-air with a cry of pain and slammed to the padded floor. He rolled onto his back, face contorted and eyes closed as he rested for a heartbeat and then began to get up. Raven was already at his side, on her knees and gently holding his shoulder. "What are you doing?" she asked, her cold tone showing exactly how emotional she was.

"I have to be faster," he said, still catching his breath.

Raven thought very carefully about what she next said. "When you change," she said, "you always freeze for a second."

"It hurts if I move," he said shortly.

"A lot?" she asked. He looked as if he were going to deny it but then nodded agreement. He started to get up but she restrained him gently. "Rest a little," she said. He fell back onto the mat. "Gar, does it also hurt more if you change size really fast? Like from a hummingbird to a dinosaur?"

He nodded again and repeated "I have to be faster." She understood. Mike was going to attack her first and hardest. It was his only chance. If he succeeded in incapacitating her, he could run roughshod over the rest of the team. He was just so damn powerful.

Gar wasn't going to let that happen. He couldn't match Mike head on but he could occupy the formidable man for a short, crucial time. It had been exactly his part of the plan Robin had formulated. His job was to protect her for so she could raise her defenses and go on the attack. Robin had chosen well and cynically and she resented it a little.

She didn't know what to say or do and it made her feel helpless. It was an unfamiliar and unpleasant sensation. She stroked his shoulder and almost gasped when her hand touched his quadriceps. It wasn't just tight or tense from exercise, it was actively cramping in what had to be an extremely painful way.

"My God," she said, quickly checking him over. Every major muscle was also in spasm. It must have been excruciating. "Gar, what the hell?" she asked in a quiet, shocked voice.

He slowly got up, his face a mask. She reluctantly let him. "I'm fine," he lied, stretching his convulsed muscles and popping various joints. His face cleared a bit and he said "See? All better." He shook himself to loosen his muscles and saw the plate where she had hastily put it in the floor. "Cool! Food!" he said in a voice he clearly hoped would conceal his discomfort from her.

Rae watched him make his way towards the door where she had all but dropped the plate and wasn't fooled. She thought hard about what to say, nearly overcome with a wave of emotion swirling through her; admiration and respect for the pains he was suffering, guilt that on any level he felt that he had to suffer so; rage for the man who had forced it on him; love. It would make him feel condescended to if she tried to talk him out of his efforts. It would hurt his pride, a thing that he had far less of then he should. She realized that she had to remember that though he was sometimes silly and often boyish, he was a warrior who was preparing for a struggle that he could not, in his mind, lose. He was wolfishly devouring the sandwiches she had brought him. "Enough for today," she said.

He shook his head. "A while longer."

Raven regarded him carefully and ordered her thoughts before she spoke. "Gar, I know what you're doing and I respect it but please, rest now." He shook his head in refusal. "I'm not trying to stop you," she said, "just… call it a day, Okay? What if he showed up right now? What kind of shape are you in?" He shrugged in feigned indifference. Then she pulled out the big guns. "Come rest," she said, "for me? Please."

"Cheater," he said grumpily, stuffing the last of the third faux ham and cheese in his mouth.

She knew that his near legendary appetite was the result of how much energy his transformations used. "Still hungry?" she asked. He nodded agreement. "Go up to my room and take a shower. I'll bring you something and you can relax." He glanced around the room briefly and she added as she left the room "So help me if you try to sneak in 'just a few more minutes'…"

"Okay," he said, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. Once he got to her room, he realized he had neglected to bring anything to change into. He started out the door but paused, glancing at her dresser. Mostly out of curiosity, he looked in the same drawer she had produced clean clothes for him from a few days before. There, neatly folded, were the things he had taken off that day. He grabbed them and ducked into the bathroom.

He heard the door open and close and Raven called, "Did you find your clothes?" He called back that he had and she placed the plate on the desk before sitting on her bed to wait. In addition to the meal, she had borrowed an economy size container of Tiger Balm from Robin, who swore by the stuff. When Gar finally emerged he was moving like an old man; slow, stiff, and careful. "Hurry up and eat," she said, holding up the jar, "then I'll work you over."

"Oh, baby…" he said with an eyebrow wiggle. She rolled her eyes. Knowing her intent, he was carrying instead of wearing the shirt, his wiry musculature on display. He attacked three more sandwiches with the save fervor he had the first plate. She watched him fondly and was amused that it took exactly nine bites, three per sandwich. She gestured for him to come to her and he lay face down, wearing only a pair of shorts. Raven began spreading the balm on his shoulders, the glow of her healing energy also infusing slowly into his strained muscles. He gasped a little at the initial burn but the feeling of warmth and well being that followed made him relax. "Don't waste your energy," he said.

"Shut up," she answered softly. She tried to be clinical and detached at first but quickly gave up. There was no reason not to let herself enjoy this a little. She knew she was making him feel better, which she was obviously glad of, but his bare skin under her hands felt so good to her. She silently worked, kneading his muscles to the accompaniment of various sounds of pleasure. She went over his back and arms, then his legs.

He turned over, reaching for the jar. "I can…" he said but she caught his hand and placed it back down on the mattress. She started with his pectorals, moving over his shoulders and down his arms rhythmically. She tried to pay attention to her work but the naked emotion in his face made her unable to do anything but meet his eyes. "Thank you," he said in a quiet, surprisingly deep tone.

"Of course," she said, starting on his legs. She sat on her knees and rhythmically leaned back and forth, using her slight weight to bear down on the muscles of his thighs. She finished and found to her surprise that she didn't want to move and break this intimacy. Instead, she wiped her hands on a damp towel she had brought for the purpose, caressed his face, and smiled at him. Gar took her hand and kissed her palm. "You're staying here tonight," she said.

"Getting to be a habit," he said.

"I'm fine with that," she replied. Shifting to his side, his hand was freed to begin stroking the small of her back where her shirt had ridden up, taking his turn to enjoy the feel of his hand on bare skin. She lay down and time passed pleasently.

An while later, Rae got up to use the facilities and Gar lay back contemplatively. He took the opportunity to stretch and try to further loosen his still painful muscles. A thought had been nagging at him so when she came out, he said, "Rae, why don't you levitate people? You create a platform when Cy or Rob need a lift."

Rae hesitated and spoke diffidently. "I have to extend my soul-self around things to lift them like that and if it's a person, it's… I can feel them. I don't like it. It's too close."

"I see," he said.

She went on carefully, "I think I could with you and it would be okay. With the others, even Robin and I'm closer to him then Cy or Star, it would be unpleasant."

"Part of the plan is for you to levitate him," Gar said sounding displeased.

"And it's going to be kind of awful and I hate being that close to a mind like that but..."

"Can you do anything else?" he interrupted. "Maybe just a platform or a cage or something?"

Rae shook her head slowly. "I don't think so," she said "he has to be held." He did not look pleased. "Gar, I get that you don't like it. I don't much care for what you're doing to yourself but as much as I want to yell and scream at you to stop, I'm not. It's your job, it's for the greater good, and it's for me."

"I need to show you the same respect you're showing me," He interrupted. "I get it." His displeasure was plain.

"These are the waters," she said in an obvious and even a little ham-handed effort at lightening the mood, "that we noble young super heroes in love have to navigate." He tried to go there with her. He truly did. Humor, or at least attempts at it, in the face of terror and danger was usually what he did best. He couldn't even smile right then. "It's a good thing we're like the best couple ever," she said.

That did produce a hard earned little chuckle. "Yeah, I guess it is." He looked at her and actually opened and closed his mouth, beginning to speak but changing his mind.

"What is it?" she asked.

Gar shrugged and spoke, "Raven, there will come a day... maybe a day very soon, when we're not having a disagreement and not under imminent threat and neither of us is in pain."

"Oh, baby..." she said with a wicked smile.


	7. Chapter 7

When it happened, it happened fast. At about three in the afternoon the day after Raven had interrupted Beast Boy's training, the alarm sounded. Seldom had all five of them assembled so quickly. Robin had already opened the huge picture window in the common area. "Police surveillance has him. He's on the beach across the bay. Remember the plan." Beast Boy changed into his massive flying quetzalcoatlus form and grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders. Star took Robins hand and they leapt out the open window. Beast Boy hadn't actually known that window could be opened. It wouldn't have surprised him that if it weren't designed to open Robin would have had someone break it.

The four of them took only seconds to cross the water between the tower and the beach. With the sharp eyes of a flying predator, Beast Boy could clearly see Mike standing on the beach, watching them approach with every indication of indifferent calm. He was wearing the same durable Kevlar outfit but this time he also had a large satchel of some kind hanging across his shoulders and on his hip. The few people enjoying the beach saw the Titans approaching and Mike standing and calmly watching. They began clearing out fast as Police set up a cordon.

Beast Boy dropped Cyborg as soon possible over dry land and instantly transformed, disappearing completely from sight. Starfire was skimming the water at top speed and released Robin without slowing; he rolled several times and came to his feet. It was Starfire who led the charge. With a grating scream, she flew dead straight at Mike, flinging deadly energy as she barreled in, ending by slamming into him shoulder first. The impact produced a shock wave that rattled nearby windows. He recoiled with a surprised grunt and his hand shot out, as shockingly fast as they remembered, and was a hair's breadth from closing on her ankle as she flew up and away but he was knocked off balance by a sonic blast from Cyborg, who had been waiting for exactly this. Starfire flew away with a mocking laugh and began to turn for another pass. This time she led with a massive blow from her right hand. She bellowed as she struck.

Mike spun with the impact as he had before but this time he didn't reach for Starfire. Instead, as he had in the first encounter, he leapt with tremendous power at Cyborg, his fist drawing back. The Titans were ready for precisely this. A blast from Starfire drove Mike into the ground in an epic, hundred yard long face plant. He started to get up but was struck again by Cyborg's cannon, which slammed him sideways and into the water. He disappeared under the surface. The team was fighting with grim silence and fierce determination, following Robins plan exactly and the young leader had never been prouder. Cyborg paced the beach carefully, his cannon trained on the point where Mike had disappeared. The water roiled for an instant and then exploded outward in a ten foot high wave. Mike had done something to create a shockwave, leaving him briefly standing on exposed seafloor. The wave rolled over Cyborg, surprising him and distracting him for a crucial second. Mike charged up the sand, having learned that leaving his feet was a bad idea. Robin judged that Mike was sufficiently distracted and thumbed a button on his communicator.

Robin cast several of his projectiles at Mike's feet, hoping the explosions would knock him down. They did but he rolled fast and was up and running again in an instant. Starfire screamed her rage and defiance, roaring full speed at him. She failed to count on his ever surprising speed. He spun, making her miss, and took a partial strike from Cyborg's cannon. It was very nearly enough… very nearly. He lurched up the scoured shore and struck Cyborg. To any real fighter, like Robin or Slade, it was at best the effort of a marginally competent amateur but it was just so terribly strong. Metal flew in wicked sharp shards and blue coruscations of energy danced up and down the metallic form as his chest piece simply exploded under the force of the blow, internal parts and wiring scattering. It looked as if fully a quarter of his body just flew into pieces and his left leg hung only by a few sparking cables which quickly petered out. Cyborg fell, the light of his artificial eye going out. This was not according to plan.

Beast Boy's communicator vibrated as Robin activated his, it having been put in silent mode. He instantly pushed a button that was preset to send his exact location to Raven where she waited in the tower. A portal quickly opened and she stepped through to his side. They were hidden from view behind a concrete seawall. "Cy's already down," he said.

She nodded tightly. "Ready?"

Back near the water, Mike had to shake his arm to free it from Cyborg's mechanics. He was already looking for Starfire. In keeping with the plan, she spoke as she hovered near him. Her voice was loud and grating. "For this, you will pay," she said, pointing at Cyborg's inert form. "For this, you will be defeated."

"Not by you, little girl," he said, his voice carrying his usual calm, wry tone. "Like we say back home," he said, his slight drawl thickening, "you ain't got enough ass." She replied only by throwing her green energy at him as fast as she could move her arms. Mike weathered it stoically, his eyes scanning the area. Other than Starfire, he could only see Robin. He ignored her, taking her attacks as he reached into the heavy pouch on his hips.

"What do you want, little man?" Starfire said scornfully. "Some stupid secret weapon?"

"Nah," he said, his eyes on her, "handful of ball bearings." He threw them side-arm at Robin. It was smart. Then spread like the pellets from a massive shotgun, each one with the force of a bullet. Robin leapt into a nearly impossible twisting dodge but it was not enough. Three of the projectiles struck him and passed through, blood spattering the white sand. Robin fell without a sound and did not move. Starfire screamed again, this time in fear and dove to Robin's side. Unfortunately, this was very easily predictable. He was on her almost the second she skidded to a stop next to the fallen leader. Starfire was, as everyone knows, stronger then she looked. Much stronger. She was just able to turn in time to face the brutally charging man and turned his own tactic back on him, spinning to avoid the force of his attack and grabbing his arm to hurl him through the air several hundred yards down the beach. He slammed down, creating a surprisingly large crater. Mike stood. His costume was shredded and he had picked up several scrapes and bruises but he did not look anything like close to stopping. He again reached for the pouch on his waist, his hand simply slapping on of the outer pockets.

Raven levitated into the air, low but high enough to have a vantage point. She saw what had been done to Cyborg and was angry. Then she saw what had happened to Robin, the way he lay so utterly still in a widening pool of blood, and she went somewhere else entirely. A middle aged, overweight cop was running across the sand towards him when no other normal humans were anywhere in sight. She was touched by the woman's act of selfless courage and prayed the kind, brave woman would not pay for it.

Right then, Raven had her own business to see to. Her soul form billowed out around her as it seldom had, wrapping and protecting her, its wings spreading to blot out the very sun. Her shadow from lengthened and her eyes split into four, turned red, and lengthened into slits. She raised a hand and a black field in the vague shape of a leg and talon stretched out to grab him. He screamed and for the first time they heard the deep sound of real fear and rage in his voice as he writhed in her grasp and was lifted off the ground. "This ends now," Raven's voice boomed out, echoing ominously. "Surrender or suffer."

Then, she heard a voice. Instantly she realized it was only she that heard it because it was coming straight into her mind. For an instant she smelled harsh incense and had a glimpse of a room with people standing in a circle; thirteen people exactly. The voice said "Raven! Scion of Trigon! Daughter of filth! I speak thrice and done! I bind thee! I bind thee! I bind thee!" Her power was suddenly constrained and her soul-self flickered and vanished. She fell to the ground and sank to her knees.

Mike rose from where he had fallen when the claw had disappeared. "Well now," he said conversationally, "Ain't that about a bitch?"


	8. Chapter 8

Beast Boy didn't hesitate for an instant. He spun, transformed into his huge gorilla form, scooped up Raven, and ran; covering her with his body. Mike barely spared them a glance, instead turning in place and scanning all around for Starfire.

Starfire was strong but Mike was stronger by far. She was tough, hard to hurt and hard to stop but he was tougher. What she could do that he couldn't was fly... and she could fly very, very fast. While she did not have his strength, she did have enough to pick up a car and enough of a sense of humor to enjoy the ironic reversal. He never had a chance to avoid her attack; he couldn't hear it coming. Scattering sonic booms in her wake, Starfire dove at her enemy. The paint of the heavy red pickup truck she carried scorched with the air friction. At the very last second she added her strength to the deadly missile's power, hurling it at Mike and arcing up and away.

The two ton mass of metal disintegrated into shards when it hit Mike. The impact made a crater fifty yards across; sand, rock and water exploding outward. The shock wave was like an earthquake. Starfire made a tight loop, preserving as much of her momentum as she could and slammed into Mike. For the first time, they heard him react in real pain and rage. He bellowed incoherently as Starfire abandoned tactics and began pounding him relentlessly where he lay.

Beast Boy put Raven down gently behind the seawall. He quickly checked and saw that she was breathing but was completely non-responsive. He was terrified almost beyond the capacity for thought. He wanted so much to drop everything and take her away to somewhere safe but he knew that Raven would never forgive him for leaving Star alone. He might not be able to forgive himself. He lay her as comfortably as he could and turned away.

Raven was, as far as she could tell, in a windowless room. It was bare and spartan except for a few statutes and totemic drawings on the walls. Surrounding her on the floor was an intricate magic circle in inlaid silver. It was pretty good work. Thirteen people stood in a circle. She looked down at herself and saw that she was in astral form and everything made sense. These people had figured out how to lay a binding on her. Her mind reeled in panic and terror; not for herself of course. Star had been nowhere in sight. Cyborg and Robin weren't getting up any time soon. That meant that Gar was alone, protecting her comatose body. Alone. She was choked with terror and rage and for once, she didn't even try to restrain them.

Raven's knowledge of ritual magic wasn't her strong point by any means. She had learned some things from Malichor and had studied further on her own but her knowledge didn't extend making a trap like this, much less dismantling it from within. Raven was going to tear this spell to shreds by main force of will and woe be unto them if they didn't get out of her way.

Starfire was out of her mind. She ceased any attempts at strategy or subtlety. She just pounded at her enemy in elemental rage. Her knuckles split and blood spattered from them both as she struck his steely body.

Mike was, for the first time since he gained his powers, feeling real pain. The impact of the truck had stunned and addled him. Now this relentless attack kept him from thinking or mounting some defense. Normally, even Starfire's strength wouldn't have been enough to significantly hurt him but now the punishment was adding up. He managed to flail feebly at the alien girls fast moving arms and gain himself a seconds reprieve. It was enough. His head cleared and he began moving with purpose again. It took him several tries and suffering more punishment but he finally managed to grab her wrist. Without hesitation, he gripped, twisted, and broke her arm. Starfire screamed in pain and fury and didn't slow at all. She attacked with her undamaged arm until, inevitably now that she had lost use of her right hand, Mike landed a blow that staggered her and a second that ended the fight.

Beast Boy flew to the lip of the impact crater just in time to see Mike land a sweeping blow that threw Starfire into the ground, where she lay and did not move. Transforming to human and regarding the older man, it was plain Mike had taken a beating. He was holding his left arm tight against his side and favoring his left foot. There was blood staining his right shirt sleeve and his face was red and swollen, bruises already forming around one eye. He was panting for breath and moving with far less grace and speed then before but he began walking towards Beast Boy.

"Tell me what you did to her," Beast Boy grated out.

Mike shrugged a little, regaining some of his confidence. "Hired some weirdos to put a mystic binding on her."

"So you think you're going to walk over there while she's helpless and..."

"I don't want to do it, kid," Mike interrupted. "Swear to god I don't. This whole goddamned deal has gone south on me." He stopped and worked his shoulders painfully. Beast Boy watched and waited. Let him talk as long as he wanted. "I got another proposition for you."

"Really?" Beast Boy said dryly.

"We all go home, kid. We just turn around and walk away. Trust me, you people will never see or hear from me again."

"If I say no?" Beast Boy asked. Mike stared hard and didn't reply. "Can't do it," he said, glancing over his shoulder at where Raven lay, "She wouldn't like it."

Mike actually nodded grudging respect. "It's as good a reason as any," he said, charging as he did.

Beast Boy transformed into a tiny bird and shot straight into the air. The instant Mike was under him, he changed into an enormous sauropod and slammed down on Mike with a hundred tons of mass. He came down with his left forefoot direct onto his enemy, all that mass and force behind it. Animals of that size can't jump and falling is deadly dangerous for them. He did a lot of damage to his left arm but the blow he struck was worth it. He again became the nearly invisible, swift moving hummingbird he had been favoring.

Mike had been pressed into he soft earth and instantly began dragging himself out. Beast Boy swept down behind him and, just as Raven had seen him do in the gym, he became a massive gorilla and flung Mike through the air. As Mike was getting up, there was a T-Rex standing behind him, and it's massive tail batted him across the beach. He rolled and tumbled for almost fifty yards before rolling to a stop. Beast Boy flew at him again.

Raven reached out with one hand and encountered the yielding resistance of the binding that held her. She set her feet and lowered her shoulder, twisting into the motion of pushing against her bonds. Almost against her own will, she embraced what she felt; her terror and rage twisted in dark tendrils around her and she screamed and pushed.

Beast Boy jumped and twisted in the air, actually using the swift contraction of his transformation to avoid the attack but his injured arm betrayed him. The wing that his arm had become was just too damaged to fly. He swooped erratically out of control and was simply swatted from the air. Slamming into the ground, he became himself and struggled to rise, his head spinning and with no balance. Mike twisted quickly to attack but Beast Boy was able to shift into a fast moving snake and writhe away. "I get the feeling," Mike said, "that you're playing for time." He stepped back for a second and looked around. The witch girl was still nowhere to be seen. The other three weren't getting up. What was the green kid doing?

Beast Boy changed to himself and dropped to a knee, gasping for breath. He held his left shoulder with his right hand and was covered in minor wounds from striking the ground. "Yeah," he said tightly, "I am."

Raven's astral hands sunk into the energy of the the spell. It felt like trying to tear apart thick and clinging webs, every movement except back into the circle was restrained… and it hurt. Multicolored flares and flashes of energy flew out from her point of attack but most of it fed back into her, burning like fire. The pain led to more rage and she embraced the power. She became the Raven. Her dark form dug it's claws into the circle and spread it's wings

Mike shrugged. "Can't figure what it is. Look, I'll give you another chance, kid. Let's just walk away. Call off the hounds and you never see me again." He jerked his head in Raven's direction. "She's gonna like it a hell of a lot more then what I'll do to you… and to her."

Beast Boy choose an anklyosaurus this time, ten tons of massive bone plate and tail club. He was able to favor his injured arm and still pivot quickly. He caught Mike a solid blow across the chin that made him the older man curse and fly back about ten feet. He charged obliquely to bring the massive club of bone and muscle to bear. Mike stepped in and struck him. The inches thick bone armor held for one blow, then another. Beast Boy reached the position he wanted and struck Mike another looping blow. Mike yelled in pain and spun in the air.

The cumulative effect of all the damage he had taken began to tell on Mike. He had never taken anything like this kind of punishment since he had gotten his powers. Things that wouldn't normally hurt him now did. Was it possible he had some kind of battery that was running down? He really didn't understand his own abilities all that well. Maybe… or maybe he had just had the hell beaten out of him. Either way he needed to end this now and get to the girl. Even in his own mind and at this extreme, he didn't think of what he meant to do. He spun with the dinosaur's surprisingly swift movement, trying to get the timing. He found he was having trouble thinking straight. Beast boy landed another huge blow and for the first time, Mike got angry. "Goddamn it!" he bellowed. "All you have to do is let me walk away!" He blocked another swing of the tail, noticing as he did that Beast Boy was also weakening and slowing.

Beast Boy tried to reverse his spin and attack from the opposite side but Mike stepped in and kicked the injured left foreleg. It broke with an audible crack and Beast Boy staggered for just an instant but it was enough. Mike struck with a straight right and finally, Beast Boy had more then he could take. He involuntarily transformed to himself and slammed into the sand. Mike wasted no more time with deals or remorse, instead moving up fast, striking down at Gar in his human form, an attack the young hero could not hope to survive and had little hope of avoiding.

A black barrier sprang into existence and stopped the blow cold. Mike cursed and looked around. Gar laughed; a grating, pained sound; as the beach grew dark under the spreading wings of the Raven. "I was waiting on this," he said and spat on the ground to clear it of sand and blood. "No bunch of two-bit mystics could hold her for long." Mike turned, looking as if he were going to try leap away and escape.

He jumped but only made it a short way before he was caught in the air by one of Ravens dark talons. She hovered in the air, her dark spirit form emanating around her. It's usual black was shot through with line and flashes of red and her eyes were four red slits. She howled and slammed him into the ground. Both of the black claws swiped at him over and over. He screamed with each one and finally collapsed back, helpless and gasping for breath.

Raven hovered down to the ground and slowly began trying to gain control of herself. It was only when Gar was suddenly right in front of her and took her in his arms that she was able to.


End file.
